THIS IS A SHANNON AWARD PROVIDING PARTIAL SUPPORT FOR THE RESEARCH PROJECTS THAT FALL SHORT OF THE ASSIGNED INSTITUTE'S FUNDING RANGE BUT ARE IN THE MARGIN OF EXCELLENCE. THE SHANNON AWARD IS INTENDED TO PROVIDE SUPPORT TO TEST THE FEASIBILITY OF THE APPROACH; DEVELOP FURTHER TESTS AND REFINE RESEARCH TECHNIQUES; PERFORM SECONDARY ANALYSIS OF AVAILABLE DATA SETS; OR CONDUCT DISCRETE PROJECTS THAT CAN DEMONSTRATE THE PI'S RESEARCH CAPABILITIES OR LEAD ADDITIONAL WEIGHT TO AN ALREADY MERITORIOUS APPLICATION. THE APPLICATION BELOW IS TAKEN FROM THE ORIGINAL DOCUMENT SUBMITTED BY THE PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR. Long-Term Objectives: To examine quality of life (QOL) outcomes (psychosocial, functional, and physiological) of lung transplant (LT) patients pre-transplant and during the first year post-transplantation. Specific Aims: The aims of this longitudinal study of LT patients preoperatively and during the first year after transplantation are to: 1) assess changes in QOL of LT patients before and after lung transplantation; 2) ascertain the impact of symptom distress on functional status (psychological and physical) and QOL; 3) determine if there are pre- to postoperative changes in mental status; 4) discern pre- to post-transplantation changes in depression and anxiety; 5) examine post-transplantation changes in cardiopulmonary values and circadian rhythms, as indicated by timed forced vital capacity (FVC), systolic blood pressure (SBP), diastolic blood pressure (DBP), and heart rate (HR); 6) ascertain postoperative work status; 7) explore the relationships of symptom distress with frequency of complications (rejection and infection episodes, and hospital re-admissions); 8) explore the relationships between cardiopulmonary (SBP, DBP, HR, and/or FVC) circadian rhythms and frequency of complications (rejection and infection episodes and hospital re-admissions); 9) explore whether changes in circadian rhythm patterns of SBP, DBP, HR, FVC, and activity differs significantly among patients categorized as 'morningness', eveningness', or intermediate chronotypes; and 10) compare the scores of QOL health and functioning subscale in subjects who maintain or re- establish early (i.e., within the first 3 months post-transplantation) SBP, DBP, HR, and FVC circadian rhythms with those of subjects who do not. Design & Methods: A longitudinal design with repeated measures will be used to follow patients pretransplantation and for one year post- transplantation at five data collection periods. The setting will be a midwest university medical center. The target sample will be patients who undergo single lung transplant (SLT) or bilateral, sequential lung transplant (BSLT) procedures at this setting during the specified study period (1996-2000). Analyses: Analysis will consist of: descriptive and inferential, univariate and multivariate statistics, such as repeated measures ANOVA, Pearson Product Correlation, Spearman Rank Order correlation, and regression and longitudinal data analyses. In addition, variable periodicities or circadian rhythms will be determined by cosinor, harmonic, and ANOVA Method of Partition analysis. Level of significance will be set at p < 0.05.